1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to methods, and associated devices, to create a drag effect about a transport vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to slipstream redirection devices and impingement surfaces which cooperate to create the drag effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made to provide for a re-direction of slipstream about a transport vehicle to selectively create a drag effect. Generally, these attempts have attached the slipstream redirection device to a roof area of the truck. This placement provides for slipstream redirection assemblies of the slipstream redirection device to be elevationally above the roof area. Therefore, such devices have relied upon the redirected slipstream to strike a forward face of a trailer of the transport vehicle which extended upward above an upper extent of the roof of the truck. Applicable transport vehicles needed to have a large, generally vertically oriented, flat surface situated on the trailer behind the truck of a height significantly above the height of the roof of the truck. Transport vehicles lacking such high forwardly facing flat surfaces were not subject to inclusion in a group upon which such devices could create the desired drag effect. Examples of such excluded transport vehicles include those having flatbed trailers, those having tanker type trailers, those having a forward flat surface of insufficient height and those where the truck was bobtailing, moving without a trailer attached thereto.
These re-direction attempts have failed to provide inclusion of the above identified excluded group of transport vehicles. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a device which provides for the desired selective creation of drag upon the transport vehicle wherein all type of transport vehicles may be included. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.